


On the Cusp

by eff_reality



Series: Armani video-inspired ficlets [4]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eff_reality/pseuds/eff_reality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt was <a href="http://38.media.tumblr.com/35cbd793cf7b8ac5807cb2d8a6415155/tumblr_n7y1lvKtnO1t47tkuo1_500.gif">this gif</a> from the Armani video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Cusp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuedeScripture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuedeScripture/gifts).



Chris has never been self-sustaining, at least not when it comes to his confidence. He’s always needed constant validation from outside sources, about his looks and nearly everything else, since he was a kid. 

But something about tonight has him feeling genuinely sexy. They just arrived in Berlin a few short hours ago, so he should, for all intents and purposes, be a jetlagged mess. Instead, an electricity hums through his veins, pulsing out through his eyes and into the mirror as he puts the finishing touches on his hair. 

He and Zach have big plans, plans to get wasted and dance like assholes later, just the two of them. There is a low-grade anticipation about that, something he can’t identify (or that he totally can and just refuses to). It’s reflected in Zach’s gait as he arrives at his door moments later. 

"Come in." Chris is still at the mirror, dabbing a touch of cologne over the pulse points of his neck.

Zach doesn’t hide his appreciation, his eyes making a slow, deliberate journey from Chris’ face to his feet and back again. “Wow.”

Chris turns on his heels playfully, hands out in display. “Do I earn the Quinto stamp of approval?”

"Just a sec," Zach says, taking just enough strides with his absurdly long legs to land him right at Chris’ feet. He reaches for Chris’ tie, taking his time redoing it completely. Chris fights a smile. He has it on good authority that his tie was already perfect.

He doesn’t say a word about it, though, opting to take the moment and the proximity to give Zach a good look in return. His beautifully cut jacket accentuates his broad shoulders, the light blue of his shirt bringing out the amber around the pupils of his eyes. Chris has a sudden, unusually bold vision of plastering Zach against the dresser and getting his tongue in his mouth.

Zach’s hands slide down over Chris’ heart, fiddling with his pocket square.

Chris gives a mock-defeated sigh. “You look stunning, as always. I have no adjustments to give.”

"I’d better. It comes with the territory," Zach smiles. "As for you…" 

Zach cradles his face with his hands, thumbs pushing twin paths through either side of his beard. He can’t seem to stop touching him. Chris is more than a little thrilled about it.

"…I think you’re finally ready."

Their eyes meet, and Zach visibly inhales at what he sees there, just before giving him two playful slaps on his right cheek and heading back in the direction of the door.

Yeah, Chris can feel it. It’s going to be a really, really good night.


End file.
